


Beautiful Imperfection

by Somewhatinsane555555



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Also kind of silly., Crazy, Dimentio x Mr. L, Fake Flop Side store, First Time, First lemon, Flop side, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, I hope you enjoy this, I think it's hot... I'm so sorry..., Ice Cream, Lemon, Love, M/M, Minor Character, OOC, One-Shot, Please forgive me for this., Really Good Sex, Sex Problems, What Have I Done, car, high on ice-cream, ice-cream, just plain ridiculous, kinda OOC, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555
Summary: An ice-cream store, two virgins looking to deflower themselves, and  the game "lowest card strips". What could possibly go wrong?Hint- it's a lemon. :DAlso my first one. I felt like it was time so here we go...





	Beautiful Imperfection

A “Flask and Robin” had just opened up on the East-Side of FlopSide. Various whisky and other items lined the shelves. The man in green was examining two flavors of Ice-cream in a freezer.

“Vanilla or Superman?”

He turned to the Jester his eyes glued to the wine.

“Mmmm, I would prefer a fresh bottle of Merlin if that’s alright?”

Mr. L snorted.

“May I remind you, you’re 18.”

“And?”

Dimentio shrugged, grabbing the wine bottle off the shelf.

“And...No.”

Mr. L grabbed the bottle from Dimentio’s hand, shaking his head as he put it back.

“How rude, almost as rude as a nun at a catholic church.”

Dimentio spat, crossing his arms as he turned his back to Mr. L.

Mr. L signed, ordering superman.

He then walked over to Dimentio putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, l-look at me.”

Dimentio’s gaze turned upwards as Mr. L leaned closer.

“I get you’re nervous. I am too, and this is coming from the one not getting high…”

Mr. L’s lips covered Dimentio’s, the pair staying like that for a few moments.

“Will you too stop making out? I got your ice-cream....idiots.”

The man in green pulled away, heading to the counter to grab the ice-cream and pay.

Dimentio fidgeted, reality hitting him. Yes, he was horny, really really horny, and Mr. L was so damn hot and all that was fine but…

Mr. L returned winking as he handed Dimentio the Ice-cream.

“That’s enough to get ya to l-let go right?”

Dimentio felt the world freeze around him. He wasn’t the same man when he ate ice-cream.  In fact, the frozen solid, liquid, or whatever the hell state of matter it was, left him in the equivalent of being in heat.  In his normal state he would never allow his body to be violated so easily but with Ice-cream…

He looked up at Mr. L, that mischievous grin had still not fallen from the man in green’s face.  Why had he impulsively told the man in green his secret while drugged out on cookies and cream flavored treats.

_“Cause you were as high as grambi,idiot…”_

His damn thought reminded him how good and bad that was. How many people in the universe were lucky enough to get high off Ice-cream?  Who the fuck gets high off ice-cream. Why the hell was he getting high off fucking ice-cream?

It was clear Mr. L was growing concerned now. His face had turned neutral, his lips mouthing something, He did the best to listen…

“-L-look if you’re nervous we can-”

Nervous? Hah, no he wasn’t nervous, he was the master of dimensions.

Taking the spoon out from the cup, he threw it at the store clerk.

While Dimentio poured the ice-cream down his throat. Mr. L’s eyes widened as he glanced over to the store clerk, he noticed that the man’s eyes were turning red. Mr. L  then heard Dimentio burp, his cup of ice-cream now empty.

“Get out!”

The store clerk had grabbed a gun from the desk.  As the bullets covered the store, Mr. L ushered Dimentio out, the man in green swearing under his breath as he did.

* * *

 

“Dude, that was hilarious!”

Mr. L and Dimentio had driven a few miles from the shop,  High five’s had been exchanged, in the car.

“L-like, it was so stupid and junior but…”

Dimentio laughed at that, struggling to catch his breath as he leaped into the back of the car,  

Mr. L leaped over pinning him to the floor behind the car seats.

“Mmm, you’re so hard…”

The man in green moaned as he rubbed up against Dimentio.

The Jester sighed eyes closing…

“Ahh, wait, L.”

The man in green stopped looking down at Dimentio. A deck appeared in the Jester’s hand.

“We haven’t stripped yet…”

* * *

 

Dimentio cut the deck,  handing half the pile to Mr. L and keeping the other half for himself. Lowest card strips was the game, and the rules were right in the name. Every time, you drew the lowest card, a piece of clothing had to come off. Simple enough, and like any great magician Dimentio planned the outcome of this game out quite well.

“Go.”

The Jester said smiling as they drew their cards. Mr. L had drawn a king and Dimentio an Ace.

“Damn!”

The man in green, threw his hat off, revealing a messy head of brown hair.

The rounds continued, Mr. L increasingly finding himself more and more bare. Left in only his underwear the man in green gave a cold stare.

Dimentio’s body was still completely clothed, the jester snickered as he stumbled over, his laughter becoming hysterical.

“You freaking cheater!”

Too drugged out on ice-cream, Dimentio didn’t give a damn.

“Ahahahaha, we’re going to fuck anyway, does it really matter dear?”

Mr. L tackled Dimentio, throwing the jester’s hat off his head.

“L-looks like it’s your turn.”

Kissing Dimentio, his hands found his way to the jester’s poncho. Guiding it over his boyfriends head, Mr. L then went to Dimentio’s pants, undoing the zipper and sliding them off. The jester moaned during all this, his hips struggling to thrust against Mr. L’s.

At this point the two were left only in their underwear, they panted as they grinded against each other.

“Ahh, more…”

Dimentio pleaded, trying to pry off the last barrier between them. Mr L obliged, allowing their underwear to fall around their ankles.

The jester gave another moan,  feeling Mr. L’s warm groin.

“Oh fuck.”

Mr. L said, sliding their lengths slowly against each other.

“Oh yes.’

Dimentio purred. But even this was not enough. He needed more, his legs were opening, all the blood was rushing into his pelvis and he felt himself leaking pre-cum.

“Take me, L… oh just...please…”

Mr. L placed his hand on Dimentio’s cheek, gazing at him. The man in green took a deep breath before speaking trying to clear the haze from his mind.

”Dimentio, brace yourself, the internet says this might hurt..”

Positioning himself at Dimentio’s entrance, Mr. L thrusted forward. Dimentio’s body shook. The man in green, wrapped a hand around Dimentio’s own. Mr. L stilled himself waiting for the jester to stop shaking.  

“You ok?”

“Ahh, it’s a little painful.”

Dimentio struggled to control his breathing.  On instinct Mr. L came forward, kissing the jester’s neck. A few seconds later Dimentio gave a loud sigh and Mr. L swore.

“Fuck, it fell out.”

Mr. L positioned himself once again, trying to get this sex thing right. He was well versed in porn, how hard could it be to remember not to let his dick fall out of his boyfriend?

Dimentio braced himself again, letting out a soft moan, as Mr. L burrowed inside him. The second time was a little less painful, but his legs were still shaking.  Carefully this time, Mr. L leaned forward, trying to kiss Dimentio as he stayed inside him. The man in green almost succeeded, locking lips until Dimentio spoke.

“L,... it fell out again.”

Mr. L swore again, looking into Dimentio’s eyes.

“Alright, game plan. How am I going to get this dick to stay inside you?”

Dimentio closed his eyes thinking a moment.

“I want to fuck you, but I won’t unless I can look into those beautiful eyes of yours and kiss you. You’re my boyfriend, I want this to be special.”

A thought hit Dimentio his eyes opening.

“How sweet of you, you make my heart feel as warm as the sun when it melts the Arctic.”

Dimentio grinned caressing Mr. L’s cheek with his hand.

I know what to do now dear, sit up”

The man in green did so, Dimentio then climbed into his lap, straddling him.

“Ahh...Hahhh...”

Dimentio settled onto Mr. L. His arms wrapping around the man in green.

“Yes, that should do, l-like it can’t fall out now.”

Mr. L was patient as Dimentio gently lowered himself onto him.  He hushed the jester as tears fell from his mask.

“Shush, it’s ok…”

The man in green whispered in Dimentio’s ear, They were almost there, just one more push and…

“Hahhhh, oh...you’re…”

The tension in Dimentio’s body relaxed, he felt Mr. L’s heart beat through the man in green’s tip, the warmth filling him alluring.

Dimentio leaned forward, resting his head on Mr. L’s shoulder.

In turn Mr. L rubbed his back, giving a loud sigh.

“We did it… we’re not virgins anymore…”

Dimentio chuckled at that.

“Hmm...not quite, we still need too…”

His voice trailed off, Dimentio’s hand pointing to his own member.

“Mhmm… let’s fix that.”

Mr. L reached a hand to stroke Dimentio’s cock. He started to kiss the jester’s neck as he did so, causing Dimentio to twitch uncontrollably.  

The pleasure built up inside him as Mr. L stroked, thrusted, and kissed him. He kept his eyes closed, trying so hard not to lose himself.

Their breaths grew heavier, and Dimentio’s cries were growing louder. Mr. L was grunting, giving deep moans as he found himself closer and closer to the edge.  

“Oh gawd, I’m going to…”

“Then cum, oh Dimentio, just fucking ahhh.”

Dimentio cried out as he released semen over Mr. L’s hand.  His back arching, ecstasy over taking him as he felt the pulsing between his legs. Mr. L gave a final grunt, filling Dimentio as much as he could.

When Mr. L pulled out, Dimentio remained in his lap, Holding each other they stayed that way, admiring each other’s afterglow.

“Mr. L can I tell you something?”

The man in green nodded, smiling as he brushed his hand in Dimentio’s hair.

“Regardless of what happens between us, I don’t regret a damn thing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just woke up today...  
> I think I'll go back to sleep...


End file.
